Seven Deadly Kisses
by x The Chichi Slaughter House x
Summary: Seven sins, seven kisses. Written for the 7snogs challenge on LJ. Chapters 4 and 6 omitted, but details on how to get them are inside. ZoroxSanji. -Complete-
1. Envious Kiss

**Seven Deadly Kisses**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, attempts at humour, lots of lovely BL kisses~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, and I never will.

**Kiss rating:** PG

Each kiss will be for the 7snogs prompt table, and will feature one of the seven deadly sins as its theme. This one is for theme two: envy.

--

**Envious kiss**

The weather isn't the only thing Nami observes.

Aboard the Thousand Sunny, there is always one thing other than the weather that she loves to watch and make notes on no matter what. She knows she shouldn't, but she can't help herself, and she finds her eyes following Zoro around more often than perhaps she would like.

It's not that she likes Zoro – it's not that at all – but more that she likes watching the things that happen to him. The guy is a walking disaster most of the time; from getting constantly lost on the ship to being Luffy's accidental landing point, there is nothing that Zoro does that isn't highly amusing. To put it simply the guy is damn hilarious, and on a normal day there is nothing more entertaining than watching him in his travels.

For example, Nami will never forget the first time that the swordsman went to the toilet.

After being given very explicit instructions, he had shrugged off the crew's concern and walked inside without a care. Then he had been missing for hours. By the time he had found his way back, it was dark out, and the crew celebrated his return with applause that made him go bright red and snap in anger. He had sulked then, and sat further away from the crew than before, though he wasn't really that mad at them.

Chopper had gone over and given him a beer which cheered him up, but then Sanji had opened his mouth and asked for an escort for him in the future. The blade had been withdrawn at practically the speed of light, and then the pair of idiots had spent the next hour arguing and entertaining the rest of the crew unwittingly.

Just the memory of the event makes Nami burst into peals of laughter, and whenever Zoro is around he gives her a dirty look as if he can read her mind. Unfortunately that just makes her laugh harder and he stomps off elsewhere in aggravation.

But there are other times when she has watched him that have been far less amusing and much more interesting. Watching as he sneaks out of the men's quarters and going to the crow's nest when it isn't his night watch, for example. There is only one time that he has done this, and she was so intrigued the first time she watched him do it that she followed him out there and peeked through the hatch at the scene.

Her cheeks had flushed in embarrassment at the sight of the rough kiss before her eyes had even managed to widen in surprise. Then again, it wasn't every day that she would see the two men who presumably hated each other kissing against the settee. As Zoro's fingers had gently wound into blonde hair, she had watched the tenderness in silence, and when they broke away breathlessly and grinned she had slipped away to her own room, heart beating madly in her chest.

That memory never ceases to make her go pink, and often she remembers it at the worst times. Robin often looks up from her book and asks if she's feeling okay when it happens, and all she can do is laugh it off and go to wash her face.

It's strange to her, but she finds herself jealous of Sanji for being able to make Zoro so expressive. Around her, he is usually stoic and uninterested in everything around him, so in comparison, this grinning, embarrassed Zoro is quite amazing. But more than that, she is jealous of the odd intimacy they share. A relationship where every move is in revenge for another is fun, and she finds herself attracted to that more than anything else. Except maybe money, but it is hard to compare the two things.

One day, she hopes for a relationship that is close, just like theirs.


	2. Gluttonous Kiss

**Seven Deadly Kisses**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, violence, lots of lovely BL kisses~ Spoilers for Thriller Bark in this one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, and I never will.

**Kiss rating:** PG

Each kiss will be for the 7snogs prompt table, and will feature one of the seven deadly sins as its theme. This one is for theme one: gluttony.

--

**Gluttonous Kiss**

"The hell are you drinking all the booze for, asshole? You don't even get drunk!" Sanji snapped, seemingly out of the blue. They were in the middle of celebrating Brook joining the crew properly, and ever since his bandages had come off, Zoro had been downing the alcohol like no one's business. As they were all happy and comfortable on the lawn, no one had bothered saying anything, but it seemed the cook wasn't about to let the swordsman get away with it.

Something had been weird between them since the fight with Kuma, and no one could put their fingers on it. Sanji had definitely been more aggressive toward Zoro, but at the same time he had been more subdued about it. Zoro himself had seemed to be ignoring the blonde more and more, too. Their behaviour didn't make much sense at all. In fact, it was just strange. Usually they weren't like this.

"Why do you care, bastard?" Zoro spat right back, giving the cook a glare. "You're the one that keeps refilling my stupid mug!" There was a moment of silence as they both glared and the others looked on quietly, all having learnt better than try to interrupt. When it was like this, the pair not only took on each other, but anyone else that got involved. Of course, there was one member who hadn't learnt that just yet.

"Excuse me," Brook intervened quietly. "But I believe there is more than enough alcohol for everyone, Sanji-san." Picking up his own mug of booze, Brook laughed. "Lion-chan stocked up at Thriller Bark, didn't it? Yohohoho!"

"I told you to call it Thousand Sunny!" Franky complained, suddenly going silent at the look on the cook's face. When it came to Zoro, no one usually spoke up against the blonde and the crew found themselves coughing and looking away awkwardly. They half-expected Sanji to kick Brook's head clean off his shoulders, and it seemed that was about to happen before Zoro chimed in again.

"See, shit-cook? It's fine, so stop your damn complaining." The swordsman said with a snort as he took another gulp of booze. "Your stupid bitching's giving me a bigger headache than Kuma, geez."

A heavy silence lingered as the two glared at each other, Sanji's eye twitching in anger. In comparison Zoro seemed infinitely calm, though there was no doubt that he was glaring right back. It took two large steps for the blonde to get right in Zoro's face, a hand fisting in the white shirt tightly.

"_What_ was that?!" As Sanji had neared, Zoro had taken another gulp from his drink uncaringly, but as he was tugged forward, he retaliated; grabbing Sanji by the shirt and pulling him close. "The hell is your prob-"

Everyone stared in silence as Zoro pulled the cook down and kissed him hard on the mouth. They were all too stunned to speak, and the same seemed to go for Sanji as his jaw dropped in surprise. Taking advantage, the swordsman pushed his tongue into the blonde's mouth, holding the back of his head with his other hand and not allowing him to pull back. After a few moments there was an audible gulp as Sanji swallowed, the swordsman letting go of his head and pulling back lazily, a smirk covering his lips.

"If you're so bothered, I'll share." Zoro teased, letting go of the tie too. For a minute there was just silence, then Sanji flushed bright red; clenching his fists and kicking Zoro square in the face. And the neck. The chest. His head. Before anyone had even a change to react, Sanji had already kicked Zoro about ten times; Usopp, Luffy and Franky rushing over and grabbing onto his back to drag him away. Even though it was perhaps too early for Sanji to feel comfortable kissing him in front of the others, the swordsman didn't really care. As Chopper freaked out over the wounds, Zoro managed an amused smirk. It had been totally worth it.


	3. Proud Kiss

**Seven Deadly Kisses**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, sulky Zoro, tsundere Sanji, lots of lovely BL kisses~ Minor mention of Thriller Bark in this.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, and I never will.

**Kiss rating:** PG

Each kiss will be for the 7snogs prompt table, and will feature one of the seven deadly sins as its theme. This one is for theme seven: pride.

--

**Proud Kiss**

It had been weeks since Zoro had kissed Sanji in front of the crew, and the cook had been acting icily towards him ever since. Whenever they were alone, the blonde would barely give him time of day even if he was kissing him and it was getting on Zoro's nerves. If he'd known it was going to be like that, he wouldn't have kissed him in front of the others. He thought it had been worth it at the time but Sanji hadn't taken it well at all, and that one kiss had disturbed the strange balance that had grown between them since the start.

Personally, he didn't see what the problem was. What was done was done, as far as he was concerned. It wasn't like he could go back and not do it. The crew knew now; that was an indisputable fact. Sanji should just suck it up and get over it, since it wasn't going to change, even if he treated Zoro like shit.

Shifting in his spot on the deck, the swordsman scowled. The way the cook was acting was as if he was ashamed to be in a relationship with him, and that did not sit well at all. For all the chasing and being chased, he would have thought Sanji was ready to let the others know, especially since he had seemed so fucking happy to be with him. They had snuck kisses everywhere; from the hidden depths of the galley to the middle of the damn deck in plain sight, and he had thought that the moves meant it was alright. If the blonde didn't want to be seen kissing him, he wouldn't have been so open about it, right? It just didn't make sense.

Snorting in annoyance, he looked out to the helm, where Franky and Usopp were discussing something related to the ship, no doubt. He could see Chopper trying to join in next to them and Luffy staring out ahead of them on the Sunny's figurehead like usual, and he took strange comfort in knowing that absolutely nothing had changed. Brook and Sanji were probably off terrorising the women somewhere, too. Everything was almost the damn same, and he didn't understand why Sanji felt it necessary to ignore him so dutifully. Them being together did _not_ affect the pace of the crew, nor did it affect Sanji being his idiotic self; Zoro wasn't interested in trying to make him leave the women alone or anything after all.

No matter how much he thought about it, the swordsman just didn't get it.

It was pretty damn annoying that the cook could just kiss him and walk off without saying anything, too. Fidgeting with his hands, Zoro scowled. He knew he shouldn't let him do that but he couldn't really help it; he enjoyed kissing him, and he didn't want to stop over something as stupid as this. Unfortunately their night time 'activities' had drawn to a close, however. At the moment, whenever Zoro attempted to get more than a kiss all he received was a kick to the face in return. Not the most encouraging response, if he was honest. Damn, Sanji just didn't make any sense! It was alright to kiss him, but not anything else than that? Finicky bastard.

Closing his eyes, the swordsman fell back into a doze, not waking up for a few hours. It was the smell of meat that awoke him from his slumber, and he opened tired eyes to see the whole crew gathered on the grassy plain, staring at the barbeque in the middle of it. Surprised to see such a thing, he slowly got to his feet, Nami passing him a drink as he walked towards the food. He gave her a nod of thanks before turning his attention on the cook, who was still avoiding his gaze.

"Oi, are you still mad at me or what?" He snapped, losing his temper at being ignored again. Moving closer, he shook the blonde's shoulder and had his hand shrugged off almost instantly.

"Shut up; I'm busy." Scowling, Zoro walked off to sit with Brook and Franky, shaking his head in agitation. The two both gave him sympathetic looks and he smiled back awkwardly; not really wanting their pity. He didn't need it, anyway. As if that was going to change anything at all! Instead of voicing that however, he joined in on the conversation, pretending to be interested as plates of food slowly made their way around. Soon enough, everyone seemed to have a plate except for the swordsman, who glared over at the blonde angrily.

"Where the hell is mine, dartbrow?" At this, Sanji walked over from the barbeque and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him to his feet. As Zoro was about to start shouting at him, the cook leaned forward and pressed their lips together hard; startling Zoro and the rest of the crew. After all that time ignoring him, the cook was doing something like this? What the hell was going through his brain, anyway? Ah, whatever!

Not one to waste a chance, Zoro recovered quickly and wrapped his arms around Sanji's back, pulling him in close as he started to take over the kiss. His tongue pushed demandingly between the cook's lips and met with his tongue, the distinct flavour of meat and cigarettes strong in his mouth. For a few minutes everything was silent. No one said anything about it even as the pair pulled away – though it was probably more accurate to say Sanji shoved Zoro off him. Whipping around almost instantly, the blonde suddenly said something that the swordsman wasn't expecting whatsoever.

"That's how it is." It was strange to hear Sanji's voice so clear. "Anyone got a fucking problem with that?" The silence continued on and Sanji seemed to settle as he saw everyone shrugging or shaking their heads, suddenly seeming totally deflated. Voice lowering, the blonde muttered just loud enough for Zoro to hear as his hand grabbed onto the shirt again. "Whatever. Your food's this way, shitface. I'm not bringing it over to your lazy ass."

Ignoring the insult, Zoro just followed him dumbly, hands itching to grab onto him again. Right now he couldn't care less about the food; just wanting to pull Sanji back up against his body. Yet he knew the cook had probably been as adventurous as he was going to get for the day, so held back for once. As the plate was shoved into his hands, he saw the slight blush on the cook's face and knew his own must be similar, feeling like laughing. For all the shit he'd just been put through, Sanji still managed to look cute to him – and as long as he wasn't ashamed of being with him he didn't care if it happened again and again.


	4. Greedy Kiss

**Seven Deadly Kisses**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, lots of lovely BL kisses~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, and I never will.

**Kiss rating:** PG-13

Each kiss will be for the 7snogs prompt table, and will feature one of the seven deadly sins as its theme. This one is for theme five: greed. You guys didn't get kiss number 4 (lust) because it was NC-17. Please go to my homepage to find it.

--

**Greedy Kiss**

Ever since he had kissed Zoro in front of everyone to show he was in a relationship with him, Sanji had found that the swordsman had become more daring.

Though they had kissed around the ship before, it seemed like Zoro was doing it more and more often. He was certainly doing more in front of the others; every single time they were all together in fact, and that was grating on Sanji's nerves a little. On one hand, he was glad that the swordsman wasn't growing bored of him and that he cared enough about him and their relationship to do so with the others in plain view, but on the other hand he was getting sick of being grabbed practically every five minutes.

It seemed that since he had acknowledged them Zoro had lost all sense of tact. …Not that Zoro had ever really had tact in the first place, but he had exercised at least an illusion of it before.

Now it just seemed like he didn't care about Sanji's feelings on the matter. No matter where he was or what he was doing, Zoro would appear from nowhere and sweep him into a heated kiss, hands straying too far for the cook's liking. Yet before he could complain or react properly, the swordsman pulled back all smiles and left him standing there lost for words.

It wasn't just during the day either; even at night Zoro seemed to magically appear out of thin air just to kiss him – and do more, of course. Sanji wasn't sure whether to feel flattered or aggravated by it. It seemed as if he was never going to get a moment to himself ever again. Hell, he was surprised that the swordsman hadn't somehow managed to barge in on him when he was on the toilet before now. Zoro had certainly walked into his showers and pushed him up against the tiles since. Many times in fact, and every time Sanji took off his clothes he expected to see the outlines of the tiles themselves embedded into his skin.

Luckily that was not the case – he'd have kicked Zoro's ass if it were – and his skin was free of any marks whatsoever. But that was not through a lack of trying on Zoro's part. There wasn't an inch of the cook's skin he hadn't tried to kiss or lick, and the only reason there were no marks was because he was too excited hopping from one place to the next. From his thigh to his hip, his chest to his ear; no place was out of bounds when Zoro was on one of _those_ moods. Sanji didn't have the energy to complain, either. It was easier to lean back and let Zoro do as he pleased, though that was not to say that the cook did not fight back occasionally. He couldn't just let the bastard do what he wanted all the time.

Otherwise it lead to situations like this, and Sanji wasn't exactly fond of them.

As far as he was concerned, Zoro was being plain greedy. Taking everything he wanted without a second's thought to anything or any_one_ else as if he was one of the swordsman's damned possessions! Just thinking about it pissed him off, and he decided that the next time Zoro even dared he was going to kick him in the face for it.

Of course, that was far easier said than done. When Zoro pulled him into his arms the next time, all the cook managed to get out was half an insult before his lips were covered again. As he was pushed down onto the nearest bed and kissed for all he was worth, Sanji wondered if maybe being greedy wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	5. Lazy Kiss

**Seven Deadly Kisses**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** ZoroxSanji, attempts at humour, lots of lovely BL kisses~

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece, and I never will.

**Kiss rating:** G

Each kiss will be for the 7snogs prompt table, and will feature one of the seven deadly sins as its theme. This one is for theme 3: sloth. Final chapter that's going to be posted here. You didn't get kiss number 6 because it was NC-17, so again, please go to my homepage if you wish to read it.

--

**Lazy Kiss**

Since Zoro spent the majority of his time sleeping, it was no surprise that Sanji always ended up kissing him after one of his stupid naps.

A touch to the chin was enough to wake the swordsman from his slumber; an eyebrow rising as an eyelid would flick open to observe the 'attacker'. At the sight of the cook, Zoro would just tilt his head back knowingly, and the second Sanji's lips pressed to his he would let out a calm sigh. More often that not, a post-nap kiss was very slow and controlled, though Zoro would be quite sloppy in his technique. However, Sanji enjoyed these types of kisses from the swordsman as he could just kiss him and pull back before going to do something else. Any other time, he was likely to get groped or teased about something, and he was immensely glad for this discovery instead.

What was perhaps more amusing than it should have been was that Zoro just went back to sleep afterwards, as if it hadn't happened at all. The blonde would walk away and then pass him again not five minutes later to find him snoring loudly and slumped against the woodwork lazily. Sometimes that earned him a laugh and sometimes he got a kick in the gut; it depended on the cook's mood. A kick to the gut would always give Zoro a real wake-up call, and he would withdraw a sword in an instant as the pair started to fight.

No one on the ship could ever tell what reaction there would be, and they often made bets on what would happen. Nami always won, of course. When money was involved, she always gave it her all and ended up with pockets full of Beli and a grin on her face. The others just sighed and shook their heads at their luck. Occasionally someone else would win though, but that just made her more determined to guess it correctly.

So when Sanji walked towards the swordsman that afternoon and grasped his chin, the others gathered around the nearest table and stared on in excitement. Crouching down next to him, the blonde started to kiss Zoro, whose hand moved up to cup the back of his head. Pitching in her own bet, Nami leaned further over the table to watch the two kissing with rapt attention. It had never occurred to her before, but since they had started going out, Zoro had seemed to sleep a hell of a lot more, and next to the galley no less.

When Sanji pulled away and went to start the preparations for dinner, Nami swore she saw Zoro wink in her direction before he settled down to sleep and she burst into laughter. The swordsman was teasing Sanji even now! The cook would probably kill him if he realised it was on purpose.

Then again, the blonde never needed to have a reason to kick Zoro's ass, and he walked back over a few moments later before proving her right and booting the swordsman in the side. As Zoro started yelling insults at him and getting up for the usual fight, she turned to grab her winnings, laughing again at the sad faces surrounding her.

An easy win, as always.


End file.
